The Rise and Fall of Good and Evil A Descendants Fanfiction
by DJ Tenki
Summary: All is not as it seems in Auradon. Yes the Descendants and everyone thought that it was over with the fall of Maleficent. They were wrong.. What will our heroes do when a new, darker and far more terrifying evil comes to the land of Auradon.. Will Good Rise or Will Good Fall..
1. CH1: A Dark Soul with a Dark Purpose

_Hello Readers I hope this story finds you well.. This is my Third Fan-fiction story and I have decided I will only be working on 2 stories, so my hiccup story will be coming down. This story follows our Heroes of Auradon Prep through a whole new set of events. There should be many interesting things happening here, for not all stories end after the camera rolls oh no. Please give me feedback on this story. I completed a few chapters to start I have alot of it thought and written out so I can go a long way with this one if you guys like it so let me know. More good New I am working on 2 chapters of Kyousukes Crossroads so they will be posted son. -DJ Tenki  
_

 _ **The Rise and Fall of Good and Evil**_

 _ **A Descendants Fan-fiction  
**_

 **I do not own Disneys Descendants any characters or original story. This is a fanfiction only and in no relation to any Disney copywrites... Its a Story for Fun!  
**

 **Chapter 1: A Dark Soul...With An Even Darker Purpose...**

 **High Upon A Tower of King Beast's Castle**

 _ **(Overlooking the "Set It Off" scene at the end of Descendants)**_

 **An Unknown Figure:**

Here I stand over them looking at the joy, the celebration, the happiness and oh yes their hopes and dreams. I can see it in their eyes, hear it in their voices, feel it in their movements. Yes for the moment the balance has tipped..

The figure raised a hand and snapped his fingers. _SNAP... SNAP... "You called my lord?" " You desiiiire something Master?"_ as the two dark apparition flared quietly into existence their forms nothing more than mere shadows, as they appeared behind me I could feel my hate, my anger, my vengeance beginning to boil... oh yes there would be ending to all this, but their ending...no it would not be a happy one...

"Yes I desire something of you both...Come forward and look upon those below us. I want you both to remember their faces. See all their happiness, their joy." Both of the Apparitions drifted forward to rest on either side of me eyes flaring at the sight below them.

 _"Do you want us to go my Lord? Go into their midst and begin?" "Oh letttttt us massster, let us begin"._ The though of letting them begin oh how it appealed to me, to let them loose upon the unsuspecting, the weak and ignorant fools, oh how I could imagine how it might play out...but no now was not the time.

"No now is not the time nor the place. I just wanted you both to see what it is that we must take, and when we do we will leave this land with nothing." Both Apparitions bowed their heads to the stranger who had come to Auradon. As he looked below he imagined the terror he planned to bring to them.

"You both know what you have to do, we are done wasting time here. Let us move forward we still have much to accomplish this night... Do not fail me for if you do you both shall feel the shatter." The stranger turned to both Apparitions as his eyes flared a deep crimson behind a dark mask. _"We shall not fail you in our duty Masssster" " Never my lord"_ and with a snap of the air around them both Apparitions disappeared into the darkness from which they had come.

They have no idea what is to come but oh its the waiting that is getting to me, but I too must be off because no well laid plan will come to success unless it is started quickly.. "Yes descendants your going to suffer... I'm going to finish what was started so long ago..." I could feel my own energy beging to flare again as I looked down upon the balcony, upon the one known as Mal..she would suffer, I would make her suffer...but for now I have things to do. It was then I saw the her head turn and her eyes light with green power, confused she turned and looked around. I was glad, glad that she could feel me. I want to leave her the most unsettled of everyone down there.

 _( **As the Fireworks begin a crack in the night sky the ominous figure vanished like dark broken Glass)**_

 _ **MAL:**_

I know I felt something... It wasn't like anything I had felt before.. What was that? One minute I was in Ben's arms happy, joyous, hopeful. I knew that we did a great thing saving Auradon from my mothers wrath and calm had come over me but now it had felt like I was being watched..

"Mal are you alright? You seemed startled?" Ben asked as he reached out and grabbed Mal's hand and looked into her power filled green eyes with concern. He could tell something was on her mind she seemed so happy just a moment ago but now he felt unsure as he looked at her face.

"No Ben I'm OK I just thought I felt something... I don't know like I was being watched... I'm probably just imagining it crazy huh?" Ben laughed "Well not most of the time anyway.." and shook his head as Mals eyes playfully deepened in their emerald hue but only for a moment as Mel let her power subside. The unsettleing feeling that had been over her a moment ago had disappeared as the fireworks began. She decided to chalk it up to being tired from the fight at the coranation yeah that was surely it.. it had to be..

Mel looked down on all the kids of Auradon as they watched the fireworks in the sky. Mal saw all three of her friends smiling as they stood with the good kids of Auradon. Jay saw her staring and nodded to her with a smile as he held Audrey close on the steps. Carlos had dude in his lap as he sat and talked with Jane they both waved and she waved back . It was when she looked over to Evie sitting with Doug deep in conversation that the uneasy feeling returned. Doug was talking quietly with Evie but Mal could tell that Doug was surprised by Evie somehow.. No Evie looked a bit uneasy in her conversation with Doug but as she looked up to Mal it was then that Mal knew.. Evies eyes were ice blue in color a sure sign that a powerful magic was nearby. Evie made eye contact with Mal and shook her head... no Mal now is not the time to talk about this as the blue energy eased from her eyes. She then looked back at Doug trying to ease his stress as she smiled, leaned into Doug kissed him catching him somewhat off guard... _Well for now I'll just have to let it go but now I'm sure of it..Something bad is coming..._ Ben tried to give a half-hearted smile, his own face showed concern so he decided to pull Mal closer to himself which surprised her. "Mal listen I don't know whats wrong but I promise that if I can help I will.." Mal looked up at Ben and gave a him a light kiss.. "Thanks Ben for now lets enjoy the fireworks after that we can talk with Evie and try to figure out what is going on." Ben smiled and nodded as they both looked back up at the night sky in all its color...

 **(The Isle of the Lost at the Barrier's Edge)**

The waves quietly slapped the barrier fairy Godmother had placed around the Isle of the lost to protect Auradon from its evil enemies. As the reflection of light lit up the area from the ongoing fireworks all was quiet over the water. While the top of the barrier had been damaged from fairy godmothers wand attack the rest of the barrier had held true and prevented all of those on the Isle from escaping as Maleficent had..

It was here that the water began to become turbulent as if a stone had been thrown into the water as it began to ripple outwards... with a loud crack the air itself split as a dark form appeared hovering above the water with no effort at all.. The dark apparition looked upon the barrier examining the hole that had been left from the magical attack and its eyes began to glow a bright deep purple.. _"Yeeeeeeesssssssss Thisssssss arrreaaa will work nicely. They wiiiillll want revenge... yesss Massssster will be most pleased with my work..."_ The corporal form then raised is shadowy hand and released tendrils of dark purple energy that became a beam of dark and began to drive into the barrier as it resisted... at first nothing happened and its eye grew even brighter as its power widened pushed against the barrier even harder and just when it seemed that the shadow might run out of energy it surged forward into the barrier creating a thunderous explosion and the smell of ozone as a crack appeared.

A strange purple rune had been burned into the Barrier over the crack _... "Fooliiiishhh caster of the fairy light your barriers power will fall this night... Now barrier of the fairies glow...break now and releeeeeeeaaassseee Auradonsssss fooeeess"_ and with that magical incantation the whole barrier shattered all at once falling away as it melted in a deep purple light. The shadow backed off to admire its handy work its eyes shimmering even brighter than before as if were smiling. _"My work here is done time to return to my maaasssssttteerr"_ Just as quickly as it had appeared yet again with a crack of the air the shadow disappeared to parts unknown...

 **(Maleficent Castle Main Balcony  
**

Fireworks had appeared in the sky as the three villains walked out onto the balcony.. Yes Jafar, Cruella and the Evelyn the Evil Queen had walked out to see what the commotion had been about. "Fireworks a celebration it is then? Then it is as we have feared Jafar, Cruella Maleficent has fallen." Evelyn said as her eyes began to glow and her frowned deepened watching the explosions in the sky.

"Maleficent was a FOOL! If she had but waited for us or taken time to use the weakened state of the barrier we all might have assisted her in the taking of the wand and the destruction of the Fairy Godmother but now all is wasted.." Jafar spat as his anger started to grow and lightning began to crackle around him...with the knowledge that their entire plan had totally failed.

"Well what do we do now since Maleficent has fallen? Do we even have a chance at getting off of this accursed Island?" Cruella asked as she slammed a fist upon the balcony railing. The three villains looked at each other, each hoping the other had and idea that might bring them the revenge they so greatly desired.

Evelyn and and Cruella moved to a pair of chairs on the balcony and sat down while Jafar continued to stand at the Balconies railing crackling madly as he stewed over their new predicament. "Well Jafar and Cruella I have nothing, Even with the damaged state of the Barrier I don't believe Jafar and I have enough power to break such a thing" Cruella frowned at the Queen. She believed that her and Jafar's powers might be enough to break the already broken barrier but she was starting to lose hope. "Why not try the both of you, we won't know unless you both give it a try. we could also ask the Shadow man to assist as well"

Jafar and Evelyn both raised an eyebrow and added looks of concern, "No Cruella we will not involve him now that Maleficent is gone I'm not a hundred percent certain we could overwhelm him should he lose control again.. for now we have to use more conventional means" Cruella nodded oh yes she had remember the last time the shadow man had tried to help the evil he had an agreement with was still angry with his failures and each time he used that power it would claim souls that it believed it was already due... It took Maleficent Evelyn and Jafar to overwhelm the shadow power that he had released and even then it was no easy task...no better to keep him out of it for now.

Cruella then jumped up out of the chair her own rage now boiling over.. "Well then damn it we have to do something you Arabian charlatan!" This was more than the already angry Jafar could stand.. "Ooooh an Arabian Charlatan am I? I'll show you Charlatan you mangy dog wearing fleabag!" In a flash a dagger had appeared in Cruella hand and Jafar had a stream of fire resting in his palm ready to face down the angry woman..

"ENOUGH!" with a swirl of magical power the Queen disarmed Cruella of her dagger and cause Jafar's fire to extinguish in a cloud of smoke as she had a raised hand faced at both of them eyes billowing with raw energy. "This arguing will get us no where just stand there and watch the fireworks and continue to think of a way to get us of this damnable island.." This was more than enough of a persuasion to shut them both up as all three looked out over the sea toward the celebration that had ended all their hard work...

After a short period of time Jafar spoke up, "What happened I wonder? Were our children not enough with the help of Maleficent to end the Fairy Godmother?... What happened to our Children?" It dawned on the three of them that if Maleficent had indeed fallen then so had their children.. A look of anger and grief filled both Cruella and Evelyn's faces. "Fear not ladies once we leave this island if our children were destroyed we will raise that land in fire and leave nothing in our wake." Both women nodded and Jafar could tell like himself that the though of losing their children was almost more than they could bear.. _We have to get off this damn island if nothing else to see what has become of our children.._

It was in this thought that Jafar felt it... small very small at first. He looked over to Evelyn and by the look on her face she felt it as well. "What is it? Did you feel that Queen?" She nodded and then pointed toward the far side of the island. Both Jafar and Cruella looked as well. It seemed to be a purple light? Jafar could feel it was growing, it was building. "What could it be Jafar...I...I have never felt anything that powerful before have you?" Jafar continued to stare narrowing his eyes and trying to use his power to see what it was that was causing such a powerful energy.. but he to had no inclination as to what it could be.

"No Queen I haven't ever felt a power like this as well..I wonder if its come to harm us?" At this point Cruella who had just been staring at the distant purple light spoke up "Do you think it is Maleficent returned to free us?" Both Jafar and Evelyn shook there heads.. "No Cruella this is not Maleficent power..it is different."

Before another word could be uttered it happened all three villains jumped back as a thunderous explosion could be heard and a shock wave of air wash over the whole island. Seconds passed and then the strange purple light began to spread over the whole barrier. A second later all three of their eyes widened as the purple light that had overtaken the whole barrier began to shatter it all around them and the barrier began to melt away in that purple light..

"WHAT IS THIS! WHAT HAS HAPPENED! HOW CAN THIS BE?" Jafar yelled as a power so great had destroyed the barrier in a matter of seconds.. his ire rose even further at the thought of how he shadow man, the Queen and Maleficent had tried and failed many times to break the barrier for years and this purple light had done it in a matter of seconds... _how?_

Jafar was shook from his thoughts as Cruella danced around the Balcony singing we're free we're free and Evelyn like Jafar continued to look at the spot the purple light had been but to no avail the power they had felt was now gone... "Jafar, Cruella it looks as though we have been given a chance.. Best not to squander it. Let us rest tonight and gather our strength. Tomorrow we gather our troops and put them in order for we have a land to return to and a debt to repay.. and we will find out what happened to Mal, Jay, Carlos and my daughter Evie"

Jafar and Cruella both grinned and nodded, "Yes Queen I am sure my forty thieves will be excited at the prospect of destruction." Jafar said as an evil grin appeared on his face. "Yes Queen I am sure my Mercenaries will be glad to be done training." "Yes I will gather my Knights of the broken heart and meet you at the gathering point. We shall soon descend upon Auradon and begin our revenge." the queen said as she headed back into the castle.

It was then that Cruella posed a question all three villains had been wondering in the back of their minds. "Jafar, Evelyn do you think they will come? I mean I haven't seen any of them in a very long time but with the way things are will they appear?" Cruella's voice shook as she asked the question. Jafar looked at both ladies deciding to try and calm all three of their fears. "Cruella I highly doubt it, only Maleficent herself commands them and since she is no more they may never appear again at all who knows?" he said with and even tone and a shrug.

"Your right Jafar its likely since she is gone that they won't come I am looking forward to tomorrow then! I miss my son Carlos they better not have hurt him the scum.." Cruella said shaking a fist and heading out the main gate of the castle to her mansion. "Yes Jafar and Cruella all will be set straight tomorrow we begin what we have waited twenty years to do and this time they shall not stop us" Jafar began to laugh at this he and the queen both left the Castle to return to their own areas and rest up for the coming days of what was likely to be a war for the control of Auradon itself...


	2. Chapter 2: The Kings First Day

_Well hello everyone I hope your enjoy the story so far. Please continue with any feedback good or bad. This time we get to take a look at the new King and how that is working out for him lol... Yeah good times ahead. Well anyway enjoy Chapter 2. -DJ Tenki  
_

 **I do not own Disney Descendants any characters or original story. This is a fan-fiction only and in no relation to any Disney copy writes...**

 **Chapter 2: The Kings First Day...How Hard Can This Be Right?**

 **King Ben's Castle Three a.m...**

 **Ben**

Tossing and turning that's what I was doing tonight, I looked over at my blue lit alarm clock in the dark... Three a.m... _Man_...partly because I had been crowned king of Auradon the night before and I was both excited and nervous at what that prospect meant.. The other reason...Mal.. After the fireworks we all continued to party till around one in the morning and it was then that people started to pair up and go their separate ways. Mal looked so concerned right before the fireworks started...and I still had no idea why.. After we left the balcony Mal went down to talk with Evie and when we got there she and Evie decided it would be best if me and Doug went ahead and left them. I really wanted to know what it was they were talking about but decided discretion over valor so Doug and I left them to their talk.. As we walked back to the Castle it made me feel good to see so many people had such a good time and that at least for a little while thing would probably be quiet since we had taken Maleficence's plan down.

It was during my thoughts that Doug voiced a concern.. "Hey Ben you mind if I ask you a question?" He looked around and started to move away from the crowd. I was a little surprised by this but I followed. "Sure Doug you and I are friends what can I do for you?" as I gave him a grin. He reached up and adjusted his glasses and spoke in a low tone.. "How many people in Auradon actually have magic powers?" Huh? That was not a question I expected from him as we walked. "Why do you ask Doug? Honestly I haven't ever really thought about it.." Doug cocked his head at my response it seemed like he wanted to dive a bit deeper into this question so I waited.

"Well the reason I ask is because tonight I saw something that made me wonder about that, right before the fireworks I noticed two thing and I thought I should let you know." Yeah he had my attention now, other people at school might think of Doug as the nerdy clumsy type because hes the descendant of dwarves but I knew better than that. He was quick witted and very observant so anything he notice I figured would probably be pretty important. "Yeah Doug what is it that you saw?" "Well during the fireworks I was pretty close to ah well to Evie we were talking about hanging out tomorrow and maybe a few other things when it happened her irises lit up an ice blue color.. It startled me at first but I kinda looked around and decided I should kinda shielding her from many of the peoples prying eyes." Doug said with a deep frown...

I nodded but I could tell there was something else, "That wasn't all Ben I looked around and I saw two others with eyes lit up. Mal irises were green of course we saw that during the fight at your coronation...but when I looked over at Jane her irises were pink man...I swear pink glowing irises." Doug seemed somewhat put out by this issue... What was this both Evie and Jane had magical eyes as well? I mean Mal was a given she was probably the second most powerful magic user in the castle next to Fairy Godmother.. but Evie and Jane?

"So I'll ask you again Ben how many others can use magic at Auradon Prep? ... I reason that at least those three girls can..but do you think anyone else can and if so are they hiding it?" Hmm I was wondering now myself. I mean my dad during his reign had decided the old ways weren't needed anymore and the use of magic should just be for show, but me I felt different about that. If anything showed me that more people should be practicing if they had powers was the attack at my coronation. I mean when you look at it my mother father and I were all at the mercy of Maleficent and had Mal and the others not intervened the kingdom could have taken a turn for the worse.

No Doug had brought up a good point how many magic users are there at Auradon prep? If they are hiding their powers what should be done about it. "Really Doug I don't honestly know I'm kind of surprised about Evie not so much about Jane she is fairy godmothers daughter but yeah that is interesting, give me some time to think on it OK?" Doug frowned but nodded which I appreciated the patience, he had more of it than some of the other folks around Auradon Prep anyway.

"One final thing Ben... what do you think caused that tonight to make all three of them reveal there powers like that? I tried to ask Evie about it but all I got was a sideways answer and ah she kinda attacked me after heh." he said as he scratched the back of his head. I laughed because I could see how Evie might have him wrapped around her finger. "That's what I think Mal and Evie wanted to talk about when you and I left them. I kinda wanted to push the for an answer but they looked to serious I didn't want to upset them." This seemed to pacify Doug at least. "Alright man as long as we get an answer sometime I'll let if go for now have a good night YOUR HIGHNESS." as he made a deep teasing bow and I slugged him for it.

I waved Doug off and went upstairs and here I was middle of the trying to sleep but the events played over and over in my head.. so many question so few answers.. I didn't notice when I started to drift off..I wasn't sure when I fell asleep so it was jarring when there was a knock at the door.. _siiighhh_ a kings work is never done...even at three forty five in the morning...great..

"Sire...Sire are you awake Sire?" I sat up on the edge of my bed and rubbed my face in the darkness. "Yes guard I am awake what is it?" I said tiredly as he opened the door slightly letting the low light of the hall creep in. "Its your mother, father and fairy godmother they request that you come to the Dias room at once...there is a problem.." the guard said as he stepped back into the hall and waited for me to respond.

The dais room? at this hour? If that was the case I knew something must be seriously wrong. I got up putting on a black t-shirt and my slippers. "Let them know I'll be down at once guard now leave me." I waited a few minutes there in the dark trying to wake up before heading down to give the guard time to announce my arrival. Once awake I walked down stairs through the low lit halls and staircases until I came to the Dias room. I opened the large plain double door and walked into a room in total darkness. Standing in the middle of the room around a soft blue glow at a large table were my mother, father and Fairy godmother.

The dais itself was a creation of Fairy godmother, quite ingenious actually. It was magical projection on the table in a blue magical light that could move in and out of any area in Auradon and the surrounding kingdoms. It allowed the king and his advisors the ability to keep an eye on every area at once during peace and heaven forbid war times. Right now all three of them were staring at the table and having a very feverish conversation so I walked up...

"Hey you three I hope there is a good reason to get your king out of bed at four am..like the end of the world or something.. " No one laughed at all I had figured I'd try and lighten the mood but obviously something had them worked up. "Oh dear if it were only nothing we wouldn't have bothered to wake you but that is not the case." my mother said very seriously. "Yes your highness sadly I have to report to you that somehow my barrier around the isle of the lost has ah...been destroyed.." Fairy godmother said with a frown and crestfallen look. My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened in surprise..

"How is that even possible? Your barrier has been there for more than twenty year correct?" She nodded and I shook my head. "Well your majesty I do not know how it happened. I never felt any distress from the barrier until the moment it collapsed. I know Jane opened the top with the power of my wand but I checked it shortly after the coronation and it was holding well. I just figured I would fix it in the next few days...but now.." I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes at Fairy godmother.. She looked at my mother and father and they both nodded and they all looked back to me. "Now what? What is it your not telling me fairy godmother out with already.." she sighed deeply.. "For what ever reason I am not able to reinstate the barrier each time I do there is an aura of purple that crackles to life destroying my magic in turn..like like a hand wiping away my power as I try to work it...!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing... a power? Something strong enough to prevent the most powerful person in Auradon from protecting its people from the villains? It just seem surreal or impossible for something like this to happen.. but here we were and it was all to real. "Can we zoom in on the Isle of the lost please.. I need to see where we stand with the villains, have the left the island as of yet?" Fairy godmother nodded and waved a hand over the dais table and it zoomed into a close view of the island.. Nothing.. Not a solitary sole was at the shore or anywhere around the surround docks. I didn't like it, I figured that there would be masses trying to escape all at once to wreck the local villages and pillage and yet there was nothing going on it was all quiet.

"Strange Sire to see nothing has come off the isle of the lost yet? I am confused by this I thought that surely Jafar, the Queen and Crewella would have already marshaled their forces and tried to leave.." My father said with a very confused look on his face. I narrowed my eye and studied the table..why wouldn't they leave right away...unless there planning something...maybe something larger than all out chaos..

"I'm not sure if Jafar and the Queen had anything to do with the barriers destruction but I think all four of us can assume that if they aren't coming yet then they are planning something." All three of them nodded in agreement with grim faces. "Ben I think it would be best to inform the surrounding Kingdoms of this new event and have them Marshall their defenses. Surely some of the villains will head out over the land and defense forces will need to intervene." my Father said with studying the table. I felt that was a good idea and I had thought the same thing myself.

"Ben dear I think it might be a good idea to ask your friends from the island for help, I know that some of them are their parents but maybe they know some things that could help us in this situation." Sad as it was to think I would have to ask for their help I was hopeful that they might be willing to try and talk some sense into their own parents at least maybe bringing a settlement without battle. I frowned as I looked at my mother, 'Yes mother your right I hate to have to ask them to do this but I hope they will be willing to help."

"Guards come forward.." two of the royal guard stepped into the room and took a knee. "I want messages sent to all surrounding kingdoms of the destruction of the barrier around the isle of the lost and that all of their defense forces should be marshaled and ready to defend out lying towns." the first guard nodded got up and hurried out of the room. the second guard stood as well. "Guard I'd like you to quietly wake up Jay, Carlos, Evie and Mal.. Please have them come to the Dias room so that I may speak with them." He saluted and headed out to gather up my friends and I turned around and placed both hands on the dais table and leaned into it with a sigh and dropped my head to think... How were we going to deal with a whole island of exiled villains who would obviously want payback for their imprisonment.. Yeah my first day as king was going greeeeeeat.. heaven only knew what layed in store for me. I took a few deep breaths and stood back up looking at both my parents. They looked concerned but I could tell they were hopeful...hopeful that I would come up with a solution.

I felt that the only way that was going to happen was to talk with my three new friends and my girlfriend and I hoped that they might know something to help us get out of this without hurting people.. Ten minutes passed before the guard I sent to warn the surrounding kingdoms returned to inform me that he had accomplished his mission and returned to his post by the door. Well that's good one thing I hope I don't have to worry about I guess.

It was then that the other guard returned with Jay, Carlos, Evie and Mal and they all looked a bit tired for sure but they seemed more surprised with the room and the Dias table. "Hey guys thanks for coming down I know you were all asleep but we have a situation and I think only you four can help us." I said smiling at them. All four of them smiled back and me then looked around concerned at my mother father and Fairy godmothers faces. I knew that they could tell something was up.

"So your Highness what is it that has all of us out of bed at four a.m and standing in front of a shiny blue lit table?" Jay said with his usual carefree attitude, Carlos snickered. "Hush boys I'm sure Ben has a reason for getting us all up can you tell us whats going on?" Mal said with a relaxed smile as Evie nodded to my parents and Fairy Godmother and smiled too.. I motioned all four of them forward to take a spot around the table and they did so. "Well it may seem hard to believe but Fairy Godmother has informed me and my parents that the barrier around your home the Isle of the Lost has been destroyed."

All four of their faces turned to fairy Godmother with shock and nervousness. "Wait a second, wait your telling me that our parents...my mother Cruella is now free?" Carlos said all jittery as his fear of what his mom might do since she was now free. "Fairy Godmother how did this happen? Your power has stood around the island for more than twenty years right? So why now?" Mal said much calmer than Carlos had been.

"I do not know the reason Mal and worse still every time I have tried to raise a new barrier my wand sparks in a purple flash and the barrier evaporates! Did your mother Maleficent have some hidden weapon or something that might be able to do this?" Mal shook her head, "No not that I am aware of and I have been around her my whole life." Fairy Godmother frowned as did both my parents.

"Evie, Jay do either of your parents have the power to break the barrier? They are both powerful magic users are they not?" King beast said as he continued to look at the three dimensional image of the Isle of the lost. "No your Highness neither my mother nor Jay's father have that power. We have all watched on multiple occasions as all three of our parents combined power hit the barrier with shall we say disastrous results." Evie said with a frown and all three of the others nodded..

"Well then guys I'm sorry to ask this but do you four think you can tell us what is likely to happen when they leave the Isle of the Lost and what kind of forces we might be dealing with?" Beast asked imploring for the fours help...

All four them looked at each other and shook their heads yes. It was Carlos who stepped up to the table first. "OK I guess your going to need our help, I for one don't want to see people hurt and if my mother Crewella does come to the mainland she wont be coming alone. Before she was banished she had amassed a great fortune and hid it away on the isle that you guy banished them to and in doing so allowed her to create an army. There called the Mercs and there's probably about 300 of them as to my guess." Carlos frowned at that remembering the heartlessness of the Mercs. "It gets worse though.. there led by two people in my mothers absence Brooks and Ross. Both highly trained military types. They have unquestionable loyalty to my mother. If we break them there's a good chance the rest of the Mercs might lose confidence and disperse.. I'll point out on the map where there likely to bring their equipment ashore." at this Carlos pointed out a spot from the south side of the isle and drew a line to Gapedo a town at the shore of Auradon closest to the Isle of the lost.

"I hope that helps your Majesty." he smiled and stepped back. Ben grinned, "Sure Carlos anything you know might help us stop this madness." Jay stepped forward frowning at the table and looked up to Beast, belle and Fairy Godmother and cleared his throat... "Look guys I think you all understand that my dad comes from Arabia correct? Well after the little incident with the sultan and some goodie named Aladdin he was defeated... I'll tell you he took that hard and I never saw his so mad as when he talked about it with me. Well anyway I think King beast will remember he didn't just banish my father but he also banished that Aladdin guys father too right your majesty?"

Beast had a very grim look on his face but he nodded while Belle and fairy godmother both looked confused.. "Dear what is he talking about who else besides Jafar did you banish from Arabia? I don't remember ever hearing you talking about any others from the sultans land?" Beast shook hes head and sighed deeply.. "I had hoped that it wouldn't ever have to be brought up again due to the sultans insistence.. but here we are. So Jay they are at your fathers command?" Jay nodded sadly that King Beast was indeed correct. "I am sorry to say that yes my father commands Ali-Baba and his Forty Thieves."

Ben shook his head in confusion, "Father there just forty in number I am certain they pose a threat but I am sure that we can subdue Forty men easily." Ben said with some confidence. Jay frowned at Ben's comment, "No your majesty you must understand I was told it took all of your fathers royal knights and the Sultans royal guard to subdue and imprison them. They are a terrible group of villains for sure." King beast nodded. "Thank you Jay it is a sorry thing to hear but it is good to know where we stand with them on the table, needless to say Jafar himself will be also troublesome with his magic powers as well." Ben rubbed his face and sighed this was looking better and better all the time... "Well I guess we will have to deal with them similarly when the time comes Father, lets hope a similar outcome can be brought.." Beast smiled and nodded.

Evie cleared her throat and looked over to Mal giving her a knowing look and both of them moved up to the table at the same time. Mal began to speak, " I think its best if both Evie and I explain what you might expect from Evie's mom and my own mother." Ben looked confused at this comment.. "Mal we defeated your mother she isn't any threat at the moment...Right?" Evie shook her head, "No you may have defeated Maleficent but she has a very terrible force at her command even Jay, Carlos and I are scared of them. " as she and Mal shivered, "Yeah so Evie is right my mother in her anger of being banished to the Isle of the Lost took her time after I was born to create a group of warriors she called the Dark Army. These are not people there I guess you'd call them demons or devils or something...but anyway she created black magical armor to enclose and enslave them in, and they are terrible in their power. I think she made two hundred of them and the only way to destroy them is by magic, they aren't immune to physical attack but it wont destroy them." Mal said frowning.. "the thing is my mothers commands them and none of us have seen them since we were like three or four years old.. so I don't even know if they will actually come since mom is no longer out there.."

All the people around the table sighed in relief it might have been the best news they had heard all day. "Well Mal there is some good news behind that maybe we will only be dealing with three forces then.. What can you tell us about your mothers army Evie anything?" Evie gave a patented fairest of all grin, "Oh yes your Highness my mother is by far the toughest of the three. She uses both Knights and magical creatures from the elements as her attack force, the only way to deal with the magical creatures is to fight fire with fire. Mal, I and Fairy godmother will have to go out and face whatever she send to attack Auradon.. I just don't see any other way. I'm sure with us three and maybe Jane?" Fairy godmother looked over to Evie at this.. "Hmm I haven't worked with Jane on any Magic I'm not sure she has any powers.." Carlos and Mal interrupted her..

"Oh Jane has powers Fairy Godmother both I and Mal have seen them before." Carlos said with a sideways glance at Fairy Godmother... "That's right she does have powers Fairy Godmother she had a little incident messing with Audrey's hair but all the same she can use magic." This cause Fairy Godmother to raise and eyebrow in surprise.. "Really? is that so?... Guard please come here." The guard stepped forward from his post at the door taking a knee, "Please quietly go wake Jane up and have her come to the Dias room we may need to get her involved.." Ben, Evie, Carlos, Jay and Mal all smiled at this, they felt glad to know another member of their group might be able to help in this.

Evie spoke up again, "Well your Highness there you have it, some idea of what were going to be dealing with, I know we are all still new to Auradon prep but I am sure after your coronation and tonight that you know we are willing to stand up and help keep the peace, we care about everyone here and want to help right Mal, Carlos and Jay?" All three of the others nodded. "Well shouldn't worry about that you four, I have the up most confidence you will be of great help in the coming days and it is appreciated." said Belle with a warm smile to them all.

It was then that the door to the room opened and the guard returned to his post followed by Jane who looked sleep and yawned, upon seeing everyone she awakened more quickly and walked over to Carlos putting her arms around his neck surprising everyone in the room greatly.. _yawnnnn_ "Hello Mother, Hello everyone" Fairy Godmother face was one of surprise, she only got a moment to react before Jane spoke again.. "Yes mother I'm seeing Carlos so deal with it.." she said as she gave her mother a look.. "Ah hey Jane glad you made it but I think your mom has something she needs to ask, we can catch up after." Carlos said in a whisper..

This caused Jane to let go of Carlos and frown a bit she was happy having a chance to snuggle up to her new found boyfriend, while Carlos blushed the other youths all lightly snickered at the situation playing out.. "OK mother I am here what is you need?" as Jane stepped up to the table.

"Well Jane the others tell me that you have the abilities of magic and that you have used them a few times is this true?" Jane looked over the group somewhat angry, making eye contact with Mal her Iris began to glow pink and Mals lit up green in response... It seemed to everyone that Mal and Jane were in the middle of something before Jane's eyes subsided and Mal nodded back as her own Iris faded... Jane sighed seeing as her mother now knew her secret.. "Yes mother I have been practicing some magic ever since I found I could do it, I believe my first time was my accidental hair incident with Audrey... ah it was a bad idea but she goaded me into it..fortunately Mal was able to fix that." as she looked over and nodded at Mal as Mal nodded and smiled back..

Fairy Godmother smiled and nodded at her now Frustrated daughter. "Well I am not sure why you hid this from me Jane I would have been happy to work with you and help your powers grow, but alas that time has passed." She said with a frown which only confused Jane. "What is it that's going on exactly mother?" now very concerned by her mothers tone. "Well Jane here is what we know so far..."

After about ten minutes of explanations Jane's face had gone from calm to pale and very shaken. "and so my daughter that is about the sum of the situation, we will need your help to contend with anything that may come from Evies mother or any of the other major villains. It will not be easy but I have faith in you and your friends will be here to help." Jane swallowed and looked around at the group while their faces were solemn they were confident. this helped Jane calm down.

"So be it mother I will help given whatever measure may come to try and harm Auradon. I'm not sure I have a full grasp on my powers but I'll try." she said with a determined nod. "I can not ask anymore of you my daughter." Fairy godmother said with a smile. It as then that Ben spoke up.

"We all have been at this now long enough tonight we will have a few people remain on watch her in the Dias room but I'd like the rest of you to go off to bed. I believe we may have many dark days ahead and now is the time to rest your all dismissed.

"Thank you your Highness I do feel somewhat taxed from all of the events tonight I'll retire and see you in the morning." Fairy Godmother said with a bow and departed to return to her home across campus. Jane and Carlos intertwined hands and headed for the door as well getting a few looks from the remaining people in the room. Both Beast and Belle nodded to Ben and retired out the back of the Chamber heading to the royal residence.

This left just Ben, Jay Evie and Mal at the table. "Hey your Highness relax man seriously you have a good group of us here to help you. I'm not sure what my dad is planning but I promise you when that moment arrives to make a difference we all will." Jay said as he looked at the very tired face of Ben. Mals eyes hadn't left Bens face since the others had started leaving the room. "Thanks Jay I can't believe on my first real day as king we face a danger that no one of our generation has ever faced and now I'm making the choices that could get anyone killed."

Evie bumped Jays should letting him know that maybe they should let Mal handle this. Evie leaned into Mal and whispered "Go take care of him...he needs you now more than any of us." Mal nodded and Jay and Evie left the now very quiet Dias room. Mal strolled around to Ben as he looked up into Mals eyes she gave a mischievous grin and leaned up kissing him before he could react. He turned and leaned into her a bit returning her affection.

After a few minutes they parted lips.. "Better?" Ben had a subdued look on his face as Mal smiled back. "Yeah Mal I needed that..I'm worried...afraid even a bit." Mal massaged his chest taking in his concerns as her own.. "I know that.. This can't be easy dealing with an unknown fate for the kingdom like this but like Jay said your not alone you have them, you have me.." Ben smiled down at the now concerned girls face. "Did I tell you today that I really do love you Mal?" Mal grinned back, "Well not yet but its only like five in the morning.." Ben chuckled and Mal lightly giggled as she leaned back up to kiss Ben as an explosion shook the room... "Sire! Sire! an attack on the Campus! We are under attack!" as a royal guard ran into the dais room... "Well looks like it has started.." as Mal sighed and they both ran from the Dias room to see what had happened...


	3. Chapter 3: Even The Mightiest Of Us Fall

_Hello Everyone, Our story continues.. Who knows what lies ahead for our heroes! This is a very good chapter I had a good time writing it. Keep that feedback coming! I'm working hard on the next 2 chapters enjoy this one... -DJ Tenki_

 **I do not own Disney's Descendants any characters or original story. This is a fan-fiction only and in no relation to any Disney copy writes...**

 **Chapter 3: Even The Mightiest Of Us Fall...Eventually...**

 **(Auradan Prep's Hall of Hero's)**

 **Fairy Godmother**

How did this happen? I never even felt this presence as I made my way across the campus.. Maybe I was to distracted by tonight's events...or am I just to tired? How did this person even get onto the grounds, let alone into Auradon Prep itself without my knowledge? Fairy Godmother was standing at the end of a long Hall with cathedral ceiling but little had she known that on her way back to her personal quarters on campus that a dark figure, with an even darker purpose would confront her.. Well no matter he obviously does not know who I am, or what I am capable of... She stepped forward into the light of the hall to confront the stranger...

"Who are you masked man in the dark cloak? Why have you come to this place? What are your intentions?" Fairy godmother shouted at the figure as she raised her wand and it began to spark magical energy... The eyes on the unknown figures mask began to glow red brightly as a dark fog licked his form and radiated from his legs. All around on both sides were the many heroes that had helped Auradon over the centuries.. and their faces looked angry in the low light of the hall...

"Ah Fairy its good to finally meet you face to face.. It seems fitting that here of all places we would meet." as he gestured around to all the statues.. "Who I am you ask?...you will learn that in time. Why am I here you ask? Well I have come for you Fairy." as he raise a dark glove covered hand and pointed at Fairy Godmother. "I have come to finish what was started so many years ago..." The figure said has he lowered his arms and opened his palms and dark energy and lightning started to crackle to life in them... "My intentions... They are to end your life Fairy.. I have wait so long for this day... Feel my anger... my rage... my vengeance... SHATTER!" as he threw both hands forward sending enormous amounts of dark energy at Fairy Godmother herself.

Fairy Godmother had been building her own power and struck out with her wand meeting the dark energy with the light of her wand. The momentum of these opposing forces started to grow.. "You shall NOT STAND AGAINST ME DARK INTRUDER...I SHALL END YOU HERE AND NOW!" Fairy godmother shouted and she snarled and pressed harder with her powers. She knew that whoever this person was that he would be far to much for any other person in Auradon and she knew that it would have to be her to stop him...The energy started to become a huge round ball with neither side gaining ground. While this happened all around the walls and statues began to crack under the pressure of such huge magical forces...

It was then that the Dark Figure began to laugh. Fairy Godmother could see the eye slits of the mask begin to glow even brighter in thier red hue, she was unsure of what to make of this...and then he struck..

"Meehhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhaaaaaaaaa! This all the power you have Fairy? Will you not show me all that you have! If you don't right now you will surely die..." he yelled as his dark aura began to grow brighter and brighter behind the mask and the ball of energy began to slowly slide toward Fairy Godmother. Her face showing the strain of using so much energy..

I can't believe this.. This person is to dangerous to leave to chance... I will have to take this to the end... or everyone here may lose their lives... I am sorry Jane I don't think I am going to be able to help you with your powers after all I am so sorry my daughter... Fairy Godmother thought as she built up even more energy within herself...

"I will show you my powers demon... PREPARE FOR OBLIVION!" Fairy godmothers wand began to vein and crack light energy emanating from all sides of it. She threw her free hand forward to blast the ball open handed with energy and it started to become unstable.. "If I must go then I shall take you with me demon!" If the figure felt any fear he did not show it and released even more energy against the attack.. and all at once the ball exploded!

"Let us see who stands Fairy and who falls!" as both Fairy Godmother and the unknown figure were engulfed in the energy causing the statues, pillars and even the walls to be blown out rocking the entire building as the roof itself of the hall of heroes collapsed around them.. It became very quiet as the smoke and dust started to clear Fairy Godmother was on the ground covered in cuts and scratches which continued to bleed, she felt amazed that she was not killed in the ensuing blast...breathing hard she looked into the smoke to see if she had accomplished her goal..

It was as the smoke cleared that a figure could be seen standing as if nothing had happened at all.. Fairy Godmothers eyes widened in shock as her mouth fell open ... "I..I...Impossible...how can he still be there?" She knew she had thrown everything she had inside of her at the unknown stranger and yet there he stood as if not a single thing had happen it seemed unreal that someone could surpass her powers to such a degree.. It was then that she was shaken from her thoughts as both Jane and Carlos ran through the door from which Fairy Godmother herself had entered.

Jane saw her mother on the ground as did Carlos as they tried to run and help her. "Mother! What has happened!" Jane yelled as she looked across the broken plane toward the figure that obviously caused all this destruction. It was then that the figure looked to the new intruders raising a hand he discharged a Ball of energy at the intended rescuer. Carlos saw this and ran at Jane yelling to prevent her from being hit he lept at her "Jane! Watch out!" he grabbed her tumbled to the ground on top of her just as the ball past over them destroying the wall behind

Fairy Godmother hissed seeing this and yelled to her daughter... "No Jane stay back! This is to dangerous!" Neither one of you can handle this person he is far beyond your powers stay back!" The figure looked at both Jane and Carlos as he started to calmly walk forward toward them all...

"Ah welcome little Fairy and descendant.. Have you come to rescue your precious Fairy mother.. Bravo... Brrraaavvo I must say you are braver than I thought you would be little Fairy". The dark figure clapped lightly as he approach the now wounded Fairy Godmother. Jane got out from under Carlos and they both began to stand Carlos taking a fighting stance as Jane clenched her hands and her Irises began to glow pink brightly.. "I will stop you from harming my mother any further whoever you are.. I will make you pay for this." Jane said in a very determined and dangerous voice as her Irises deepened in their a pink hue. "You will pay for this treachery you evil demon." Carlos added throwing up his fist ready to lunge at the stranger..

Jane raised her hands as energy began to gather in both of them but just as she was about to release this both she and Carlos were hit with a dark ball of energy on the ground near them sending them flying against the wall. Carlos was blown through the wall knocking him unconscious but Jane had use what energy she gathered to shield both herself and Carlos but it was not enough...

What she had not seen were the two dark shadow that had descended upon her from the left and right side. "SSssssssshhhhaaaccckkllllee" is all she heard in a dark wispy voice as she was raised from the ground and held in place by dark tendrils. "May we killlllll this one My maaaaassssster?" the purple eye shadow asked the masked figure.. "No Peste just hold this one for now" the figure had closed the gap on Fairy godmother and was now standing over the severely injured fairy. "You will release my daughter or so help me I will take you with me to the afterlife." The masked figure cocked his head at this statement, "No you won't Fairy you will die and your daughter will watch." Jan stared in horror as the figure raised a dark gloved hand from under his cloak and dark tendrils grabbed fairy godmother around the waist neck and wrist and ankles raising her high above as the other dark shadow move to assist its master.

"Mortem if you please, encase this Fairy in the nightmare crystal." The shadow bowed to its master, "Yes My Lord.." the wispy voice responded as the dark shadow raised its hand "FREEEEEZE" was the last thing Fairy Godmother heard as she tried to scream it was silenced by the now dark mirror case that spun and shimmer with fairy godmother in it.. Jane was unable to do anything but watch this happen tears began to filler her eyes. "Why... Why have you done this to my mother Tell ME!" Jane screamed as the shackle tightend around her.

"Quuuuiiieeett Littttlllee one or you will perishhhhh" The now brightly glowing purple eyes of the shadow showed its anger. "Well little fairy watch as your mother is sent into a thousand small pieces.. " The figure raised its hand toward the Mirror.. "Shatter.." as he said this the mirror broke into pieces and started to desinigrate as it fell. "NO MOTHERRRRRR!" Jane yelled.. tears and anger showing upon her face. she looked from the now falling pieces as the fell across the figure and anger filled her face. "You... I don't know who you are... or where your from but I will come for you and defeat yooo..oo" as she was choked by the dark shadow the figure raise his hand, "Peste let her breath", as her neck was released to catch her breath..

"Well then little Fairy try.. try to find me... Try to defeat me.. defy my destiny if you must.. but in the end your powers will not be enough...weak.. you are weak and you to will fall...you will have everything taken from you." as he looked over to the now conscious Carlos. "You too Descendant remember what you saw here for your end will come as well for all of you descendants." with that he threw his hand forward as his eyes lit up grabbing Jane and throwing her into Carlos knocking them both out.

It was then that many foot falls and yelling could be hear coming to assist the area. The figure looked down to see that Fairy godmothers wand was still mostly intact. "Well we can't have that can we... Mortum, Peste we are done here for now let us go, we have work to do." with that he stepped on the wand causing a huge magical explosion that further collapsed the surrounding walls, but both shadows had protected him with a shield.. "Yes my masssster.." "Yes my lord." as they both raised a shadowy claw creating a dark doorway which the figure and they stepped through.

 **Jane**

Mal cleared the doorway first and as she looked around she caught sight of a dark doorway as it closed and heard the crack of air and the smell of ozone as they disappeared. She, Ben and many of the royal guard had come to see what had happened...She cocked her head in confusion at the disappearing darkness... Ben and Mal and all the Guards looked around at all the destruction in stunned silence. Ben spoke up "What happened here?" it was then they heard the groan of someone and looked over against the wall to see Jane and Carlos in a be ragged state and everyone rushed to help them.

Carlos was still out but Jane had awaken and was sobbing on her side from her injuries from being thrown into Carlos.. She reached out and grabbed Mal as she came down to her. "Mal...Mal he killed her.." Mal was shocked, "what Jane who killed who? what happened?" Jane laid her head against Mals chest, "Some dark figure came and killed my mother.. I...I tried.. I tried stop him but I couldn't.. shes gone." as Jane broke down fully in Mals arms..

Ben stood over them but could hear what was said.. "Mal what did Jane tell you? what happened? who did this? does Jane know?" Mal looked up stunned with wide eyes. "Ben she said Fairy god..mother is...gone... a dark figure killed her." as Mals eyes began to tear up. Ben looked on in stunned silence for a moment before shaking his head.. "Impossible...I don't believe it.. there is no way." "UUuugghhhh its true ah man I'm hurt" as Carlos wheezed Ben and guard went to Carlos to support him as he stood with cuts and a bloodied lip and blackening eye. Ben eyes widened in shock, "I saw it Ben it was a man in all black with a white mask..his eye glowed like burning red coals...but it was the dark energy he used... I've never seen anything like it.. and he had smoke with him..I' dunno what they were..." as his head fell Carlos lost consciousness again.

"Guard get the medics here now put Carlos on that cloth there." The guard got up and ran from the room passing both Beast and Belle. They came running into the room, both with shocked faces at the total destruction of the area. Beast looked up into the night sky briefly seeing as the roof had been completely destroyed.. "Son who or what did this damage?" Ben looked to his father with a grim face.. "Father Carlos and Jane said it was a person in all black with a white mask.. He did this but worse.. the say he killed fairy Godmother." Belles face looked horror stricken.. "That is not possible my son.. no one is as powerful as fairy Godmother it can't be," Belle said as she shook her head denying what she heard..It was then that a guard came over to the three of them. " Sire's I think what they said might be true look at this.." the guard held out the remains of what was obviously fairy godmothers wand. Beast, Belle and Ben all looked and the golden remains of the wand and Beast chocked as he said, "It can't be...she really is gone..."

It was then that Jay, Evie, Lennie, Audrey and Doug as well as many of the other prep students arrived to the chaotic scene trying to make sense of what had happened. It was not long before the truth started to settle in.. on the first night of the new kings rule the mighty fairy godmother had fallen and no one knew what now might await the kingdom...

Evie ran over to Mal and Jane as she helped Mal get Jane up onto her feet. Jane had stopped crying and looked around at the group and then to Mal. She looked over to the remains of the magic wand shaking her head, it was when she looked over and saw Carlos on the ground very injured with the medics working on him that a pink aura began surrounding her as waves of energy began releasing from her body.. "They take my mother, they destroy the goodness that was her wand and now they injured the one I love... I'm going to find this person.. I am going to find him and I am going to destroy him..." Jane's eyes were so bright the the iris themselves had disappeared and she was awash in a swirl of her own magical energies as her mind warred within itself... while this happened everyone was force back Jane's power being to dangerous to stand near.

"Jane! Jane! You have to calm down please your not alone...please if you don't calm down you could kill the rest of us with a power release of this size!" Mal yell as she tried to reason with the Fairy now warring within herself for control.. Mal could only imagine what she might be going through, but if she was not stopped she might destroy the entire campus killing everyone within the hall..

Evie watch as Jane's hair and even the rubble around her had started to rise from the ground she looked over to Mal and they both nodded but as she stepped forward to go help Doug gently grabbed her arm. "Evie I know you have to go help Mal stop Jane but please be careful.. I.. I don't know what I would if something happened to you.." Doug said with a deep concern for his girlfriend. Evie closed in on Doug putting her hands on his chest. she whispered lightly to him, "I know Doug I can feel you in my heart but I promise I won't get hurt and I'll be right back" as she leaned in and kissed Doug deeply lingering for a moment.. She rested her forehead against his and smiled as he lightly kissed her back for a moment and release her... She turned around toward Mal nodding and igniting her own eyes and radiating a blue power of her own..

"Evie listen to me we have to come at her from both sides use your energy to shield yourself and pass through her wash... When we get there you know what to do and no matter what do not let go of her." Mal said as she moved far right fully revealing her powers as a full swirl of green energy engulfed Mal bigger than Jane's as Mal herself became a green outline of energy moving. Evie stared for a moment at Mal as she moved around to the left of Jane. It always amazed her how much power Mal had when she fully released herself which was not very often.

Ben, Belle and Beast and all of the Guards and fellow Auradon prep students were shocked by the scene before them. Never in all of their time had they seen such a display of magical powers and it was overwhelming as if the air itself was charged with electricity.. "Everyone move back! It is not safe, Jay move those students back over there!" Beast yelled as all of the students on the scene failed to see the levity of the situation. Jay was far less surprised about the magic because on many occasions on the island he had watched Mal and Evie duel so he was able to start moving..

Evie watched Mal as she moved around to her respective spot Evie took one last look at Doug as he gave her a smile and nodded. Evie saw all the other kids standing there watching and felt a little self conscious that they would all see her release her powers, but that didn't matter Jane was her friend and she was lost in her powers and if they didn't save her she might vanish in a swirl of destructive energy! Evie kept her eyes locked with Doug and reached deep inside pulling out her power and she to vanished in a swirl of blue energy and her outline took on a similar one to Mals.

Doug stood there mouth open as he watch his best friend and girlfriend vanish from sight in swirl of blue energy. He had always though Evie was something special someone who might make a difference and change the world, she had already changed the world around him, he couldn't help but worry though. He wanted to help her, protect her and keep the happy smile she always had on her face. This though was beyond him so all he could do was hope that this might all work out... so he watched and he hoped just maybe Mal and Evie could save Jane...

"OK Evie I hope your ready well go on the count of three.. You know what to do we can do this.. We can save Jane." The blue swirl of energy nodded and and crouched ready to spring into action. Mal did the same knowing that there was a chance that this might fail and if it did it might kill all three of them and everyone else in the energy backwash... . "ONE... TWO... THREE.. NOW EVIE!" All everyone around saw were two puffs of dust rise from the ground where both Evie and Mal had been standing. They were now moving faster than the naked eye could see, to everyone else it seemed as though they had both vanished..

All at once there was a rainbow swirl of color where Jane had been standing and it began to swirl faster and faster and the pressure of it began to push everyone back. This went on for a few minute before there was a huge explosion of energy throwing everyone off of their feet and giving off a blinding white light... It surprised everyone including Doug so bad that as everything around him went white and he was thrown hard against the ground he began to slide backward... The last thing he could think of was the one thing that made his life complete.. as he yelled as loud as he could, "EVIEEEEEEEE!" and everything went dark...


End file.
